


Yummy

by Retroblaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Troll!Reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, tiny amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Your first meeting with the blind troll sure was strange…





	Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> yum•my ˈyə-mē adj (1899) 1: highly attractive or pleasing; especially : delicious, delectable

You giggle giddily to yourself as you climb up the latter to Terezi’s treehive. Won’t she be surprised? You weren’t supposed to show up for another three days, but you were so excited to meet Terezi for the first time in real life you had left your hive and started your week long journey a few days early.

You’re overcome with another bout of excited giggles. Stifling them with your hand, you almost fall backwards off the insanely tall rope latter. If you wanted to surprise the blind troll you had to be as quiet as possible, lest her freakishly perceptive ears pick up on your tee-heeing.

Finally, after what seemed like fifteen minutes of climbing, you reach to top platform where a cozy looking hive sits. You practically dance over to the door, before stopping to compose yourself. Despite wanting with every fiber of your being to burst through the door and glomp the eccentric girl, you knew you had to be calm or else she might think you’re crazy and not like you anymore.

…

Hahaha, yeah right! But really, if you didn’t act civil your lusus would kill you for not using the manners she taught you.

With this in mind, you give yourself a once-over before smoothing out your shirt and straightening your posture. With one final calming breath you prepare to knock on the door—like the civil troll you were raised to be.  
Before you could knock the door is thrown open to reveal a maniacally grinning girl. There was no doubt about it, it is Terezi and she looked just as excited as you felt.

Before you could say anything the blind girl let out an almost wicked cackle. “I SM3LL3D YOU COMM1NG!” she practically squeed, clapping her hands together happily.

“Uhh…” Okay… you weren’t expecting that to be the first thing she said to you and  
don’t know whether to be offended of flattered.   
“YOU SM3LL 3V3N B3TT3R TH4N YOUR T3XT~“  
“Thank yo–” your thanks was cut off as her thin black lips connected with yours. Your first instinct told you to pull away but yellow clawed hands had stealthily made their way onto your shoulders and held you tightly in place.

You were quite used to Terezi’s unorthodox way of exploring the world around her and you thought you could no longer be surprised by her nutty antics– but this caught you off guard.  
Her sharp teeth nibble at your bottom lip, drawing blood, which she eagerly lapped up.  
She pulls away still gripping your shoulder and grinned.   
”YUMMY!” She leans forward again licking the remaining blood off your lips. “YOU T4ST3 LIK3 C4RMELLY 4PPL3S~”

You finally recover from the mind blowing kiss at the sight of your (color) blood on her lips.   
“You taste like… I don’t even know what, but it’s amazing.”


End file.
